The Female Namekian
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Piccolo is having strange visions of a female namekian, asking for his help. He decides to go and dig up how much of a female namekian possibility there is, only to find out, there were females long ago! He hunts down the one who's come in contact with him, and he gets more than he bargained for. Warning! Strong language and Sexual themes included! You are warned!
1. Visions

Piccolo hovered behind a waterfall, in his meditative pose. His weighted clothing was on the ground below him, and there were people on the other side of the waterfall, laughing and having fun. It wasn't the fact that he hated hearing them having fun, or seeing it as a matter of fact, but truth be told he was a loner and just needed time alone sometimes. Nothing against anyone, but it was just the way he was 'raised' that led him to do this.

'Piccolo.' Piccolo's eyes shot open and he looked behind him. He saw the outline of a girl... 'Come and save me Piccolo.' Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the... Who are you?" The outline became a bit clearer, showing a slight green tint in the skin.

"I am the last female. My name is-"

"PICCOLO!" The figure vanished and Piccolo turned and faced Gohan, who was holding Pan in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Who were you talking to? Don't tell me you're going senile already?" Gohan laughed and smiled. "Anyway, we're about to pack up and go. It looks like a storms heading this way so we'll be finishing this at Bulma's. You coming? Nobody's expecting you to." Piccolo scrunched up his nose at the thought of being in a house with Vegeta. Being outside in the open was one thing, being under the same roof was another.

"No thanks. I think I've had my fill of picnics and fun for the day. I might stop by later." Gohan nodded and quickly ran through the water fall back to where everyone was. Piccolo sighed and sat down on a rock, and rubbed his temples. "The last female... Green skin... She couldn't have been a Namekian. No female namekians exist." Piccolo looked up. "Oh Kami... They don't exist right?"

"Dende." The younger Namekian looked behind him at Piccolo. "You can get in contact with the grand elder correct?"

"Oh. Yes of course I can. Why? Did you sense a problem?"

"Not really no. I just need to channel him as quick as possible without causing a panic." Dende laughed.

"Well no panic will be caused. Give me a moment to connect with him." Piccolo nodded, and Dende closed his eyes.

It seemed like forever to the, growing impatient, Piccolo, before Dende gave Piccolo the signal to contact the Grand Elder.

'Grand Elder. I have a few questions for you. I take it you can tap into the memories of the previous Elder correct?'

'Of course Piccolo. What seems to be troubling you.' Piccolo sighed. 'They'll never believe me.' He thought to himself.

'I had a vision. There was a female Namekian talking to me. But aren't they nonexistent? I don't need a full answer yet, just tell me, have they ever existed before? Like the beginning of the namekians?' Piccolo anxiously awaited an answer.

'Piccolo, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you.'

'Continue.'

'There were females. Long before the evil was wiped off this planet, there were females. They were all wiped out one day, and nobody knows why. They may have become useless, or meaningless, and have left. But there were once females.'

'So you're saying, my vision-'

'May have not just been an illusion. There may still be one. Did you see anything else on her when she came to you?'

'No, unfortunately. Just her.'

'Well she may contact you again. I suggest keeping a clear meditation schedule, as many hours as you can get in, to try and contact her. She might give you clues as to where she is located.'

'She said come and save me. I hate to say it, but my instincts are screaming to get her.' Piccolo tensed up, remembering the pain in the Namekians voice when she came to him. 'Do you think she could be trapped on Namek?'

'In truth that sounds like a long shot, but if you think she's here and you can get here, go ahead and come.'

'Thank you Grand Elder.' Piccolo turned away from Dende and rubbed his eyes.

"Female namekians? I didn't believe such a thing could exist." Piccolo glanced at Dende.

"Gohan told me you didn't even know what a female was." Dende shrugged.

"I never met one before. We're a planet full of men, what do you expect?" Piccolo chuckled at the cocky tone in Dende's voice. 'That boy is growing up quickly.' "The first woman I met was Bulma, and I couldn't even tell the difference."

"You were also young Dende. Now that you're guardian of Earth you know more than you should on differences between men and woman." Dende chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Well that much is true. But that's not the point. The point is, now we know there's a female Namekian around. And what is the planet going to do if they find out? We've evolved over the years we don't even have the genitalia anymore, so if she's from before our evolution..." Piccolo scratched the back of his neck.

"Well. You might not." Piccolo and Dende stood in silence for a moment.

"Of course. You are the son of Kami's evil side. No evolution was needed there." Piccolo shrugged. "Anyway, if you think she's on Namek I suggest you go and get her before someone else finds her."

"Thank you." Piccolo flew off the tower, and headed straight for Bulma's home.

"What? You need me to take you to Planet Namek?!" Piccolo nodded. "But why? Is there a certain reason, or are you planning a vacation?" Goku laughed a little.

"There's a certain reason but I can't say with so many people around." Piccolo whispered. Namekian or not, the wives here could hear like bats.

"Alright fine. But I can't just leave, Chichi will get mad."

"You just have to make me get there. Then you can head back."

"And what about getting you home?"

"I'll telepathically contact you when I've done what was needed." Goku crossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

"Alright. Grab my shoulder."


	2. Search

Piccolo and Goku appeared on King Kai's planet, and Piccolo scoffed. "Why are we here?"

"I can't sense the Namekians from Earth, it's best if I do it here." Goku faced the way King Kai had told him where the Namekians are, and focused. "Hang on."

"What?" Goku looked at him and grinned in his Goku-y way.

"Can you tell me why I'm taking you to Namek first so I don't feel like an idiot just appearing there?" Piccolo sighed.

"Alright."

They both sat down in the grass as Piccolo explained the vision he saw, and contacting the Great Elder. Goku listened with interest, and chuckled at the end of the story.

"So a female Namekian?" Goku jumped at the sound of King Kai behind him. "Well I haven't heard anyone talk about the females in a long time."

"So they're real?" King Kai nodded.

"I was alive when they were around, and I remember them. They didn't have the pink skin you males ever had all over, no they just had them on their arms, they all had different hair colors, some had pinks, some had blues and purples, some had green, and some had none."

"Do you know why they vanished?" Piccolo asked. King Kai looked at him. "And don't say you'll tell me if I tell you a joke, that's not going to happen."

"Well if I did know I'd tell you. But unfortunately the day they were wiped out I wasn't checking up on them. I had a schedule on checking up on all the planets and that was not their day. When I went back to see how they were doing it was chaos. I'm guessing the darker Namekians grew tired of the females, seeing as men could still reproduce their own anyway. That's a guess though." Piccolo sighed.

"So you have no idea then... All because of a schedule."

"Well yes. Of course after the storms I had no idea they had come back so I removed them."

"Awh man King Kai, do you think that if there is another female Namekian that they could create more?"

"From what I understood by watching them, only the males could produce males and only the females could produce females. Unless there was sex involved of course. Then usually a male and female would be born."

"So whoa wait back up. Namekians... Had sex organs?"

"Yes. They adapted after they became useless though and there were no long organs of that sort. Of course... there are a few who still have them..." King Kai chuckled and turned around.

"A few...?"

"Yes. Ones who were sent away before they adapted. And their split forms." Goku blinked and then looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo you...?" Goku stared in awe. "Wow. That's. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because it was unimportant that's why now shut up."

"Hey Pic?"

"What?"

"I wanna come find this female too!" Goku got in his hands and knees, and got his face close to Piccolo's. "Please? You don't wanna go alone do ya?" Piccolo covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Goku."

"Oh come on. I know you're used to being alone but this is an adventure!"

"What about Chichi?"

"She'll live. Come on. And when we bring home a girl for you she'll understand."

"Now wait who said she was going to be a girl for me!?" Piccolo got up. "She won't be. I'm just finding her that's all. Got it? But fine, whatever you can come along." Goku stood up, and smiled, then began sensing the Namekian's energy again.

Goku and Piccolo appeared on Namek and Goku looked around. "Wow it's nicer out here than I remember." Goku smiled. "Of course when I was out here I was too busy dying to check out the scenery." Goku rubbed the back off his head and laughed.

"Hush. Your voice is getting annoying Goku. What we need to do is find out where she could be. I think meditating would be best right now, to see if I can get anything now that I'm close to home."

They flew to the nearest place where no other namekians were around and Piccolo got into his meditative stance.

"Piccolo what am I supposed to do until you see anything?"

"Go... Hunt something. Find yourself something to eat, I don't want to be interrupted by the rumbling of your stomach."

"Okay!" Goku ran off and Piccolo rolled his eyes then began to meditate.

Piccolo meditated, concentrating on the mental image of the figure he saw while he was behind the waterfall. The green tint of the skin, the long shoulder length hair, the curves of her hips and her- NO! Piccolo pinched his arm. 'Don't even think about that stuff. That won't help you find her.' Piccolo scoffed and focused again on trying to get into Kami's memories. So far there was no luck finding anything on female Namekians anywhere.

'HELP ME PLEASE!' The image of the female flashed into his mind. She was being buried in snow by... Another female? And a male was standing there, just watching her. Piccolo scrunched his eyes as he watched the other female laugh, then walk over to the man and passionately kiss him, walking away with him as if nothing had happened. It began to blizzard outside in the vision, and he watched helplessly as the female almost made it out, only to be covered more.

Snow? Snow! Piccolo fell out of his meditative state. "I know where she is!" Goku looked at him. "Come on." Piccolo flew away and Goku sighed, shoved an entire chunk of fish into his mouth, and followed behind Piccolo.

"Where is she?"

"In the mountains. I think I know which one. If Kami's memories serve correctly there was one that always gave the Namekians a haunting chill, and yes the mountains are covered in snow and freezing. Deal with it Goku."

They flew to a mountain. "This one." Piccolo looked around. "Yes... This one."

"Are you sure?" Piccolo nodded. "Alright..." Goku sighed. "Let's start looking."

They began to search, looking around the mountain, Goku freezing his hair off and Piccolo keeping his body heated. "P- p- Piccolo I don't th- th- think she's h- h- here."

"You're just saying that because you're cold. Ignore it Goku." Goku shivered and rubbed his arms.

"I am not Piccolo I've looked everywhere." Piccolo sighed.

"Maybe on the other side of the mountain then." Piccolo began walking and he whacked his foot into something hard. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Piccolo rubbed his foot, and looked down. "What the hell did I run into?" He brushed some snow off where his foot had hit, and his eyes widened.

"Goku I found her!" Goku ran over. "But she's..."

Goku and Piccolo both stared in awe, at the Female Namekian completely covered in ice.


	3. Thawing

"Careful Goku. She's already frozen in ice she doesn't need any more problems." Goku and Piccolo and gotten the block of ice out of the snow and were currently flying back to their spot to unfreeze her.

"Piccolo can't we just take her to King Kai's planet and unfreeze her there? He might know of ways."

"No Goku. She needs unfrozen in a place she'll be comfortable with. This is her home so she'll be most comfortable here." Goku sighed and landed back where they were before. "Okay Piccolo how are you planning to unfreeze her?"

"Fire... Obviously. I mean you've already got a very dim one you used to cook with earlier, I'm sure you can get the fire going again." Goku handed the ice block to Piccolo and ran to his fire, and began getting it lit again.

"Piccolo what are you going to do when she's unfrozen?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna convince her to come home with ya don't you?"

"Stop thinking stuff like that before I cause a second memory erasing blow to your head." Goku put his hand on his head and frowned, then stuck out his tongue.

"Rude."

The fire hissed as another water droplet hit it. Piccolo has set something up to prop the ice over the fire so it would melt. It was slow going, and Goku had to go home twice to check in on his wife, then explain to everyone they'd be home tomorrow.

Piccolo splashed some water in his face and looked at Goku, who had his hands heated with energy and was melting the parts of the ice that the fire wasn't getting to.

"Think maybe I should've melted her chest and face along with the fire so she could breathe?"

"She's fine Goku. If she came too while she was still trapped in the ice it could ruin something."

"Right... She could fall in the fire or hurt herself..."

After a few hours all that was left to unfreeze were her hands, and she'd be completely unfrozen. After the chest had been unfrozen and the nose and mouth areas they gave her a few moments of CPR and she began to breathe again.

She had shoulder length pink hair, and her skin tone was lighter than Piccolos. Like King Kai had she did not have the pink thing over her body, but just on her arms. Of course neither of them dared to look under her dress she was wearing, in case she woke up. Piccolo guessed from the look of things they did not have them on the stomach regions either, and just like any other Namekian, she did not show any signs of having any nipples.

She wore a pink dress down to her knees with a blue belt around her waist. She had the padded neck cover that most Namekian's still wore, but it was much smaller than that worn by a male.

"There." Goku moved his hands, to show hers, unfrozen finally. "That took forever, but she's finally completely free." Goku looked over at Piccolo who seemed to be gazing at the female, like he was focusing on something important. "So when do you think she'll come to?" Goku poked Piccolo and he jumped at a bit and looked at him.

"I don't know. I'd guess an hour or so, maybe a few minutes. It could take days Goku. I mean who knows how long she's been-"

"Ngh..." Goku and Piccolo looked down at the female, who had moved her head to the side. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, then opened them. She looked at Piccolo and blinked. "Moru..?" She looked over at Goku and sat up, then scooted back a bit. "Who are you? Where am I?" She looked around. "Home..."

"I'm Goku! I'm a saiyan who was raised on Earth so don't worry I won't hurt you. And this is Piccolo, a Namekian raised on Earth." The girl looked at them. "We found you in some ice. We unfroze you and brought you back to life. So what's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" Goku leaned over to Piccolo. "Does she not know her own name?"

"I know my own name idiot! It's Tsuno. My name's Tsuno. I meant what did you say before? You found me where?"

"Up on the mountain. You were buried under a pile of snow and trapped in ice." Tsuno stared at Goku, and she covered her face.

"Oh god it wasn't just a dream. Oh god... Oh god..." Piccolo cocked his head to the side and stared at her. He saw her chest expand shortly and flatten again, and her shoulders raised slightly. He watched as tears rolled from the cracks in her fingers and fell on her dress. "He's a jerk. I need to find Moru. Do either of you know where he is?"

"Tsuno... There is no Namekian named Moru. He's probably dead." Tsuno looked at Piccolo and wiped her eyes.

"What? What year is it?" Piccolo said a year and Tsuno blinked. "I've been in ice... For three hundred years?"

"Wow you look young for a three hundred year old!"

"Please I was encased in ice apparently when I was twenty two. I think I'll just say my age to be that." Tsuno tried to stand and stumbled and fell back over. "Well I can forget standing." Goku got up.

"I'll get you some water to help you with your strength." Goku walked away and Tsuno looked at Piccolo.

"So...You call yourself Piccolo?" She smiled. "What a nice name if I say so myself." Piccolo smiled quickly then looked away. "So how old are you?"

"Thirty one." Piccolo looked at her. "Why? Does it matter?"

"No, but curiosity never hurt anyone did it?" Piccolo shrugged.

"I'm sure it has."

Tsuno Piccolo and Goku sat around talking for a good two hours, Tsuno asking most of the questions about where they were, what had changed, and so one. Piccolo and Goku asked questions about the female namekians, and had to explain to her that there were none left. It came to no surprise to either of them when she began crying, realizing her friends and family were gone, and they sat in silence whenever she did cry.

"Well Piccolo, now that the questions have been answered we should go home. I think I can arrange for Bulma to set up a room for Tsuno to stay in for one night."

"Wait, you're taking me to Earth?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry the world at peace right now, you won't get hurt. And Bulma's very nice, but I'd steer clear of Vegeta he's not the worlds nicest to Namekians."

"Goku... Right? I don't think I can go to Earth... But I know I can't stay here..."

"Well Goku's our transportation to Earth, so do pick Tsuno. He has a family to get back to." Tsuno nodded and looked at the ground.

"Help me stand." Goku held out his hand and Tsuno took it. She stood slowly, and stumbled. Goku helped her stay up and chuckled.

"You'll get used to walking again soon." Goku smiled and grabbed Piccolo. He vanished with them both and appeared on King Kai's for a split second then appeared back home at in the living room Bulma's home. "Well here we are."

"Wow." Tsuno looked around and linked her arm with Piccolos, and pressed up against it. "This place... Is big."

"Ha ha! Yeah I guess it is. Come on, let's go get Bulma."


End file.
